


My Angel - OC Smut Story

by Angelofchaos98



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Here we go!, Hybrids, I guess I should have known this would happen, I'm so sorry, If you found this by accident, M/M, My gaybies are so precious, OC Story, Onwards!, Smut, but hey!, this is so gay, well then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofchaos98/pseuds/Angelofchaos98
Summary: Vincent is a demon/human hybrid.Arin is a fallen angel.They're dating.Vincent comes home a bit late and gets a request from his boyfriend. Arin is a virgin and wants to make love with him.Needless to say, Vincent is more than happy to oblige.





	My Angel - OC Smut Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely self indulgent and I'm really only posting this here so I can link it to my tumblr. If you found this by accident, I'm just gonna apologize right now for the confusion you will more than likely experience reading this.
> 
> This story has fluffy gay sex, enjoy!

Vincent pulled his blankets up to his midsection as he laid down in his bed. It was late, later than he was hoping to be home. And given his… abnormal size, it was quite difficult to get around quietly. Thankfully, he knew not many of his fellow housemates would mind. Surprisingly, Arin was sitting in the living room when he had come home. On any other day, the fallen angel was fast asleep at this hour.

His lover was full of surprises indeed.

Speaking of Arin, he was currently curled against Vincent’s stomach, hence why he only pulled the blankets up to his chest and not shoulders. Angel or not, he still has to breathe. He pressed a loving kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s fluffy red hair, the small angel humming in contentment.

It took a few moments of silence for the demon hybrid to notice a particularly familiar sound coming from his boyfriend.

“Baby? Your heart is pounding really fast. Are you okay?”

He felt Arin tense against him, the other shifting uncomfortably. Even in the dim light of the room, the angel’s bright blush was obvious. Vincent just smiled. His lover’s awkward behavior was adorable sometimes.

“I'm not gonna judge you, baby… What's wrong?”

Arin was still silent, but Vincent felt his back rise and fall, the feathers on his soft, black wings tickling his bare chest slightly, as he took a deep breath.

“I… I was wanting to ask you something…”

Vincent just nodded, rubbing his lover’s oddly tense shoulders. He felt Arin tremble against him, his wings poofing out. The hybrid was a tad stunned by that since his wings only do that when he is scared or flustered.

Or…

Vincent smirked. He connected the dots pretty quickly, shifting the angel, much to his surprise, around to face him. Given their size difference, it wasn't too hard to maneuver his lover around. Arin was only about half his size and that was being generous. He pulled him in by his waist so that his boyfriend’s head rested close to his chest.

“Go on.”

Arin’s hands traced absently along the various lines on Vincent’s chest, his collarbone, his pecs, his toned chest, and his somewhat faded scars. His thin fingers brushing over every inch of pale skin distantly, the smaller boy swallowing hard.

“I… I want to make love with you…”

_"Bingo."_

Vincent’s expression softened, gazing at his flustered fallen angel, the crimson blush turning even darker and spreading to the tips of his ears.

“Okay.” Arin’s head jerked up and Vincent chuckled softly, “I want to make love with you too. I've wanted to for a while, but I wanted YOU to be ready as well. I'd never do anything without your consent, you know that right?”

Arin just nodded, his heartbeat still pounding. Vincent sat up, his boyfriend following soon after. He was on his knees, kneading his pajama pants in his hands, a couple dark feathers dropping to the sheets.

“I'm assuming you're a virgin?”

Arin nodded, still not releasing his grip on the silky fabric.

“As angels, there wasn't much… need to do such things… we still learn about it, but, no, I've never done anything like this… you'd be my first.”

The hybrid couldn't help but smile. He leaned in and cupped Arin’s cheeks, tilting his face up. The angel’s blue eyes were soft, but striking, the light in them never ceasing to amaze the half-demon. He moved forward, connecting their lips gently. He felt his boyfriend’s body relax as he melted into the kiss, pushing back into the gesture. When they finally parted, they both drew in air, Arin’s eyes half-lidded. Vincent smiled.

“Lean back for me, my angel.”

Arin took a moment to process the request, but complied, propping himself up by his elbows, his legs up and bent. Vincent crawled over to him slowly, hovering over his body. The angel was average sized, but compared to the half-demon, he might as well look like a child. Arin shuddered as their eyes locked together. Vincent leaned down again, this time pressing a kiss to Arin’s neck, drawing out a soft whimper. He continued to kiss and suck at different points, watching his reactions carefully. Under his jawline, down to his collarbone, nibbling at his pulse point, each movement and motion bringing another delicious noise from the boy beneath him. He moved his claws to the bottom hem of Arin’s pajama shirt, tugging slightly.

“May I?”

Arin shuddered at the low whisper in his ear, nodding slowly. Vincent pulled away, lifting the garment up and over the angel’s head. It got caught on his wings briefly, drawing a sharp gasp as the silken material dragged over the sensitive limbs, but was quickly tossed to the side. Arin’s expression turned apprehensive again, the nervousness from before coming back with a vengeance.

_"That won't do."_

The hybrid dove down, showering his chest in kisses and soft nips, allowing his claws to drag lightly over his lover’s skin. The sudden sensations caused Arin to arch up and moan, one hand moving instinctively to his mouth to muffle his sounds. Vincent reached up and pulled his hand down gently.

“I wanna hear you, my angel.” He kissed at the angel’s chest once more, his claws trailing up his boyfriend’s side. “I love those beautiful sounds you make. Don't hold back.”

Vincent flicked his tongue over his nipple, pinching the other between his claws, causing the sensitive fallen angel to cry out sharply, letting his moans flow freely.

“V-Vinnie! Ah, hng!”

_“There we go.”_

He took the hard nipple between his teeth, tugging lightly, and rubbed the other with his free hand. Arin seemed to not know where to put his own hands, eventually intertwining them into Vincent’s white hair, bringing a pleased growl from the hybrid. He slowly started moving down, keeping a close eye on Arin’s reactions. His breathing was deep and his eyes were hazy.

_“So far, so good.”_

Vincent toyed with the elastic of his lover’s waistband, his yellow eyelights flickering.

“Before I go any further,” Vincent paused, pressing a gentle hand against his lover’s cheek, bringing the angel’s gaze back to him, “are you sure you want to do this? I love you and you have every right to say no.”

Arin leaned into the soft touch, moving his own hand up to Vincent’s.

“I… I do want this. I love you and I want you. I want to make love with you. Please… please keep going.”

Vincent felt his heart swell at Arin’s tender words, pressing a soft kiss to his lover’s abdomen. He tugged down the matching pajama pants along with the blue boxers Arin wore, seeing an obvious erection spring free. A bit of precum dribbled from the tip, a small bead snaking down the length. Glancing up at Arin’s face, Vincent met his boyfriend’s flustered gaze, his bright blue eyes watching him like a hawk. He trailed a single claw up the twitching length, causing Arin to fall backwards from the jolt of pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets. Vincent couldn't help but be curious…

“Have you ever masturbated?”

Arin squeaked and covered his face in embarrassment.

“N-no… I've never really… t-touched myself like th-that before…”

Vincent was shocked, but then again, it did make sense. As an Angel, he didn't experience sexual desire or need. Once he gained a mortal form, those sensations were both new and foreign. He probably wouldn't have known what to do about it.

The hybrid just smiled.

“No need to be embarrassed, my angel. It's okay.” He paused as he wrapped his long claws around Arin’s cock, pumping slowly. “Does it feel good?”

Arin trembled and moaned, his voice breathless.

“Y-yes, ah! Fuck, yes, it feels so good… Hnnng...”

Cursing was definitely something Vincent was not expecting to come from his boyfriend, but he certainly wasn't opposed to it.

“I suppose I should keep going then, huh?”

The half-demon sped up his motions. Not by much, but enough to have Arin become a squirming, moaning mess. The precum made his movements much easier, his claws sliding over his lover’s cock smoothly. He teased his thumb at the head, passing over it slow and sending a shock of pleasure through Arin’s body every time. The fallen angel could feel a warmth settle in his abdomen, a coiling pressure that was winding tighter and tighter, ready to snap.

“V-Vinnie! Love, I-I think I'm gonna-”

Vincent pulled away, drawing a desperate whine from his pleasure-wracked lover. He reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and grabbing a small bottle he keeps for… occasions like this.

“What's that?”

The hybrid looked at Arin, a curious expression hinting under his dazed eyes. He showed him the bottle, making sure the label was visible.

“It's lube. It's gonna help, okay? Trust me, it feels good. I love you, alright?”

The fallen angel nodded and waited for further instructions, watching intently as Vincent coated his claws in the clear, shiny liquid. The half-demon’s tail swished behind him as he leaned over Arin’s shaking form, the non-lubed hand resting on his lover’s knees.

“Spread your legs for me, my angel.”

He shuddered at that, slowly separating his legs and giving Vincent a full view.

“ _Damn…_ ” the hybrid mumbled, admiring his lover’s perfect form, drinking in the beautiful sight before him, “you're gorgeous, Arin… so beautiful and soft...” He allowed his hand to trail along the fallen angel’s hips, emphasizing his point. Vincent moved his body in between Arin’s legs, letting his lover wrap his arms around his neck.

“It might feel a little strange at first, since you've never done this before, but that will go away in a bit, okay?”

Arin nodded slowly and his boyfriend smiled softly, leaning down and kissing his forehead. The smaller boy’s breath hitched as a single claw twirled around his entrance, his wings poofing out further, feathers spreading across the mattress.

“ _Relax_ , baby... Just trust me, okay? Let me make you feel good.”

The fallen angel gulped, allowing his lungs to fill up with air, before exhaling deeply. In, out, in, out. Eventually, his muscles untensed, allowing the teasing finger to push inside. Arin keened, soft moans spilling from his lips as that one clawed finger curled and pumped into his entrance. His sounds were stolen as Vincent claimed his mouth in a passionate, heated kiss. Every moan was muffled and he bucked up into his boyfriend’s finger. Breath mixed and tongues danced, neither wanting to pull away. Vincent’s free hand cradled Arin’s neck, the fiery red curls sliding between his fingers and the fallen angel shivered as he was taken by his lover.

After a bit, Vincent slowly pushed in another, scissoring them and stretching his hole.

Arin broke the kiss, crying out as his boyfriend’s claws brushed a particular spot deep inside him that had him screaming in bliss. Once he found it, he continued to pass that bundle of nerves, bringing his lover back to the edge once again.

But just as soon as he reached the precipice, Vincent removed his fingers, bringing a soft, needy groan from his angel at the loss.

“V-Vinnie… Love, PLEASE… Please do something…”

Vincent smiled and began to remove his own shorts. He never really wore shirts, they were next to impossible to wear with his spines anyways, so the one piece of clothing he DID wear came off with ease. He growled as his cock jumped out of its confinements, already hard and throbbing with need. A whimper brought his attention back and he saw Arin looking at his length with apprehension and fear. Vincent felt a pang in his heart.

He was so much bigger than his boyfriend, realizing his lover’s fear was quite valid. If he's not careful, he could break him with his size.

Vincent would just have to be careful then.

“Baby… Look at me for a sec…”

Arin's gaze travelled up to meet his lover’s soft yellow eyelights, a clawed hand cradling his cheek.

“I love you, okay? If you want to stop, we will.”

Arin shook his head rapidly, cutting him off.

“Keep going, please… I'm nervous… but I trust you. I trust you, my love.”

Vincent smiled, snaking his arms under his boyfriend’s back, lifting them both to a seated position. Arin squeaked a bit at the sudden change, his hands coming up to rest at Vincent’s shoulders. His legs wrapped around the half-demon’s waist and his head rested on his pale chest, only suspended by his boyfriend’s hold on him. A soft kiss on the top of his head beckoned Arin from his thoughts, looking up at Vincent's gentle expression.

“I want to make you feel good. I know you're nervous… I'll be as gentle as possible, okay? And if you want me to stop or slow down or speed up, I won't hesitate to comply.”

Arin swallowed hard, his body pressed flush against his lover. His cock was still painfully hard, rubbing slightly over Vincent’s smooth skin.

“O-okay… Go ahead. I'm ready.”

The hybrid nodded, moving his lover down, the tip of his cock brushing the angel’s entrance. Stretched or not, he knew it was probably gonna hurt. He held him up with one hand, his free hand trailing up his boyfriend’s back to the base of his soft black wings. There was a small poof of feathers in between the wings, delicate and sensitive. He ran his claws through them, Arin’s back arching with a moan, Vincent quickly stealing his mouth in a kiss. The angel felt the head of his lover’s cock press in, breaching his entrance and stretching him. It burned, the angel pulling away for a second, a soft, broken plea slipping through his lips.

“Sl-slower… p-please…”

Vincent complied, reducing his movements, allowing Arin to adjust. The smaller boy’s breath came out in pants, feeling the large cock fill him up. It was a strange, but not unwelcome sensation, his mind beyond pain and sinking into pure bliss.

“There we go… d-damn, Arin… Nng, you're so tight…”

The fallen angel could barely register the other’s voice in his head, a string of loud moans and soft gasps pouring from his mouth.

It took him a second to realize that Vincent had stopped moving.

“It's all the way in, baby… You did so well.”

A quick glance down confirmed what Vincent said, a tremble running through his body at the sight. Arin marveled at the feeling of his lover’s length pressing in all the right places inside, seated all the way to the base. It felt amazing, unlike anything he had experienced before. They had finally connected fully for the first time. Vincent stilled, giving his boyfriend a moment, before tilting his gaze up again.

“Can I move, _my angel~_?”

Arin shuddered at his lover’s nickname for him, nodding frantically.

“Y-yes! Please move, please!”

Vincent immediately complied, pulling out slow until just the tip remained, before impaling Arin on his cock again. His lover screamed in ecstasy, tongue lolling out as Vincent set a slow, steady pace. Lifting up his body before pushing it back down again, every thrust brushing against his prostate and making him moan and babble. He wasn't even sure he was saying words at this point, all comprehension lost in the intense bliss.

“Faster…” Arin managed to whisper and Vincent quickly picked up the pace, drawing a choked moan from the angel’s throat.

Since both hands were currently occupied, Vincent curled his tail around and between them, wrapping it around his lover’s length, stroking him roughly.

“You… you close, baby? Go on, cum. I wanna hear you scream my name as you cum for me, my beautiful angel~”

The sensations became too much, the coiling band in Arin’s body snapping hard. His mind whited out as he came, his seed ribboning across his stomach as Vincent’s name poured from his lips. After a moment, Vincent thrusted in again, drawing a cry of overstimulation from his boyfriend's throat.

“Just… just hang on a bit longer, baby… I'm so close…”

Arin nodded, his body shaking from the pleasure and afterglow, feeling his lover chase his own pleasure with a single-minded focus. Thrusting harder and faster, making the fallen angel scream as his body was overwhelmed.

With one final thrust, Vincent growled the angel’s name into his ear, feeling his cum spill deep inside the trembling boy. Arin felt the warm liquid fill him, some of his lover’s cum slowly running down his thighs as he moaned.

They sat on the bed for a moment, catching their breath and basking in the other’s warmth against them. A few minutes later, Vincent slowly pulled out, careful not to jostle either of them too much. He smirked in satisfaction seeing his cum leak out of Arin’s hole, kissing his forehead and laying him back against the bed.

“I'm gonna grab some warm towels for us, okay?”

Arin simply nodded sleepily and Vincent pressed one more kiss to his lips before standing to go to their shared bathroom. He grabbed a couple towels, running some hot water and soaking them, before wringing them out and going back into the room. 

Arin’s eyes followed him, half-lidded and sleepy. Vincent smiled, running the towel over himself before gently cleaning his lover's stomach. He saw the boy tremble and shiver, his body still too sensitive.

After deeming them both as clean as can be, he pulled back on his shorts before crawling into the bed next to Arin.

“Sleep now, Arin… I love you. Goodnight, my angel.”

A soft hum came from his lover, his body curled up against his chest.

“Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams.”

Arin was asleep within minutes, Vincent pulling him close to his body, allowing his exhaustion to take him away.

_“Sweet dreams…”_


End file.
